


Just Children

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione, Comforting Pansy, F/F, Hermione is sick of the war, Racism, She wants it to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Hermione sets herself into a destructive cycle and only one person tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilia for inspiring me - again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilia+for+inspiring+me+-+again).



When Hermione entered the wizarding world, she was honestly expecting more.  
She had gotten used to the verbal abuse from muggles that she and her parents had endured, telling them to 'go back to your country' and the ones from children at school that had learnt by example.  
She hadn't expected to be ostracised from the wizarding world because of her heritage.  
It seemed that wherever she went people hated her because of her parents.  
She buried herself in books, because if she got high marks, then no one could possibly question her magical ability.  
Unfortunately, it seemed that just made people hate her more. Apparently she was cheating, and, as Snape put it, "An insufferable know-it-all."  
But what really started her downward spiral was when Ron, of all people, said he "didn't see the problem, 'Mione, no one hates you cause of your skin."  
No one really got it, there were no other black witches at Hogwarts, so she really was alone.  
So, she settled into a destructive cycle.  
She didn't sleep properly, staying up until the early hours of the morning.  
She didn't eat properly, sustaining herself on liquid alone to fill the aching pit that was her stomach.  
She got thinner and thinner, the eye bags getting darker and darker, but no-one, not even Ron and Harry, noticed.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true.  
The person she had least expected noticed; Pansy Parkinson.  
She was cornered by her outside the library - where else? - on a rainy Thursday evening.  
She had tried to walk away, expecting the numerous jibes about her blood status that she usually received, but this time she was asked something different entirely.  
"Are you Ok?"  
Hermione was completely and utterly shocked.   
The girl that has tormented her, insulted her, made her feel worthless for 5 years was the only one to ask whether she was Ok.  
It wasn't fair.  
Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, she burst into tears, and Pansy, surprisingly, took her hand and lead her to the room of requirement, which provided a comfortable sitting room, with large floor-to-ceiling windows showing a beautiful forest.  
They sat side by side as Hermione sobbed her eyes out, whilst Pansy comforted her.  
"It's so hard, Pansy."  
"Shhh, I know, I know."  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
She asked Pansy when she had calmed down slightly.  
"Because. No one else is, so why not me?"  
Hermione thought about this for a few seconds.  
"But, you hate me?"  
Pansy laughed shrilly.  
"Of course I don't hate you! Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know, maybe because you've made my life miserable for 5 years?"  
"Look, Hermione, I don't hate you. It's completely the opposite. I actually kind of like you."  
Hermione looked at her skeptically.  
"Really, it's true, I just couldn't ever try to befriend you. You're a muggleborn, black, and a Gryffindor."  
It was as Pansy spoke these words, it struck Hermione how unfair this world really was.  
They were just children, trapped in a war that they shouldn't have to fight in, being forced to oppose people that they would rather not.  
She just wanted to escape from this.


End file.
